Cocoa Breakout
by silver-zenko-kitsune
Summary: Yuki gets a craving for cookies and raids the kitchen. Zero catches her, then accidently lets slip where the cookies are. He omited some vital info though,and this could mean trouble for the novice theif Yuki.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, sadly.**

**Zero's POV**

I quickly flipped on the kitchen light. I was woken from my well earned slumber after hearing a glass clattering. _(Flashback)_ Suspecting a burglar, my heart raced as I pulled on a shirt and snatched my Bloody Rose on my way out into the hall. It probably wasn't one of those blood suckers, but it can't hurt to be prepared. _(End_ _of flashback.)_

I'd run down the long turning corridors, following the furtive rustling all the way to the kitchen. I slowed, sneaking toward the threshold. Standing to one side of the doorway, I felt along the wall until my questing fingers hit a plastic switch. Flicking my finger up, I jumped into the kitchen to find…

**Yuki's POV**

I jumped, startled by the sudden light, then twisted in mid air to face the door. There, standing shocked was Zero. He was in a fighting stance, with one hand still on the wall by the light switch. He relaxed quickly, continuing to stare at me wide eyed. I looked down at the contents of the pantry that surrounded me. I had just been about to start on the fourth shelf when he had come in to scare the crap out of me. God, my heart was racing three times its normal speed, and I think I had a slight case of whiplash.

"Zero?! You jerk! You about gave me a heart attack, you know," I whispered furiously. I glared at him, then went back to looking in the pantry, hoping he would go away. No such luck.

"Yuki, What are you doing in here? It's the middle of the night, in case you hadn't noticed. If you wanted a mid night snack, you should have been quieter," Zero smirked as he said this; thinking about how clumsy I am, most likely.

"No. I didn't want a mid night snack. I was just looking for something is all," I said indignantly.

"Looking for something? Okay, what were you looking for? Maybe I can help. The sooner you stop this racket, the sooner I can get back to sleep. It's not like we get breaks from patrolling everyday." He stretched then, towering over me even more. Being short is so annoying!

"Why do we have a night off anyway, Zero?"

"Yagari-sensei is visiting, remember. Well, he saw me dozing off in the middle of the hallway today. He woke me up and told me: _Sleep it off tonight. I'll take care of guard duty [for the next two nights], so you and little girly stay in bed and out of the way. I can't have you taking a nap while the entire Sun Dorm is sucked dry. (End of flashback)._ So here I am." He yawned, and then grinned wickedly. "Let's get this over with; you know how I am, I always follow orders."

"Well, if you must know, I'm looking for cookies."

"Don't get me wrong, but I'm pretty sure that counts as a mid night snack," interjects Zero.

"I've checked all the obvious places, and even the Chairman's favorite spots," I continue, ignoring him. "They must be pretty hidden," I say, scratching my head in confusion. The Chairman wasn't usually this smart.

"Well, if it's cookies you're looking for, the only package we have is locked inside a safe in the Chairman's office," Zero informed me.

**Zero's POV**

"Well, if it's cookies you're looking for, the only package we have is locked inside a safe in the Chairman's office," I said, relieved that it had nothing to do with Kaname. My relief was short lived, however, because as soon as it was out of my mouth, I saw Yuki get a mischievous look in her eyes and I could practically see the gears turning in her head.

I slapped my hand over my mouth, realizing too late that I'd slipped up. Now Yuki was planning something. If I didn't stop her it could end terribly.

"Oh, thanks Zero. Who knew you'd be such a big help. I'll be getting back to bed now. Good night," and with that she retreated from the kitchen to her mischief headquarters, a.k.a. her bedroom.

"Yeah, I live to serve," I muttered to myself. Then I gasped; I knew suddenly knew just _how_ terribly this could end. _I forgot to tell her earlier, but the Chairman is conducting one of those mysterious meetings in his office tomorrow night. This situation is getting more awful by the minute._Yagari-sensei had told me the unusual news in the same meeting that got him this night off: the Chairman had invited the Committee to the school for a meeting this time, instead of going to one of their remote secret locations. So they were going to be in the very same office as that cookie safe all day tomorrow.

I'll have to stop this. First step: find out what Yuki was planning. That part should be easy enough, since I'm probably be the only one she'll come to for help. She'd be too ashamed to go to Kaname. I can try to talk her out of it and if that doesn't work I can just forcibly stop her. She'll forgive me. I'd have to stop her no matter what it took, because if anything happened to her it would be my fault. "I can't believe how much I let my guard down around her. I she asked me to jump off a cliff, with that cute look of hers, I probably would," I thought miserably. But I felt a lightness in my heart as I thought of her, a lightness that was absent most of the time, and my cheeks felt flushed, also a rare occurrence.

"I'll always take care of you, Yuki," I said softly." After all, a little girl needs _someone_ to take care of her, with an irresponsible father like yours," I said, ruining the sweet but uncomfortable moment.

"So I guess it's time to find Yuki. Especially before she does something stupid."


End file.
